The Movie Game
by key-to-life
Summary: Greg just won't shut up about the damn movie. Warning contains NickxGreg slash.


Running through the halls of the Las Vegas Police Department, he only had one thing on his mind – He HAD to find Archie.

Being so pre-occupied with finding Archie, he'd completely blanked Sara standing in the hall. The collision was so fast that there's no way either one of them could have predicted it. Quickly pushing himself off of Sara's chest, he continued his sprint down the corridor.

"**GREG!**" Followed by a few words he didn't feel were very appropriate for his ears were the last thing Greg heard before he reached the AV lab.

"Archie, hey Archie. Dude, that movie rocked. I mean God at the end. Oh man! The end, when it goes back in time and you realise…."

As Archie listened to Greg rant on and on, he couldn't help but laugh a little at just how easy it was to get Greg Sanders so obsessed with a movie – even if the movie WAS a cult classic like Donnie Darko.

"And then at the very, very end when Gretchen says she didn't know him – oh man."

"Ok, Greg I get it you liked the film."

"**_Liked it_**? Man I loved that movie, I watched it about five times."

Greg wasn't going to admit to Archie that real reason he'd watched Donnie Darko five times, was because he didn't fully understand the ending until his third screening of it and even then, he had to clarify it with Nick, just to be on the safe side. The other two times were obviously just for enjoyment purposes only.

Laughing a little like he'd just read Greg's mind, Archie laughed,

"Did you need Nick to explain it to you?"

"No! I understood it just fine myself thank you very much. And anyways that must mean it's now my turn to choose a movie for you to watch" Greg said with only a hint of an evil glare in his eyes.

"Man, I told you before there is only so many times you can make me watch American Booty!"

At hearing the annoyance in Archie's voice as he said the title, Greg had to bite his tongue to stop himself from going into a complete laughing fit.

"It's a great movie though."

Archie just glared at him, not seeing the funny side of watching the same porn six times.

"Ok fine – this week your movie is Lucky Number Slevin"

"Seen it"

Alright, Kill Bill volume one"

"Seen it"

"Erm…One Tree Hill"

"Dude, come on that's a tv programme and not to mention a u2 song"

"Basic Instinct?"

"Got it on one disc and special edition DVD with the holographic box."

"Alright bet you've never seen Miss Congeniality"

"Last Christmas at my sisters!"

'_Shit_!' thought Greg, '_is there anything this guy hasn't seen?_'

Now according to the rules of the movie game, each person has to watch a movie of the other person choice and then report back on it. However to make it a little fairer the person can only say five movies per week – if the other person has seen all said movies, it is then their turn to choose the movie for the other person.

(This had clearly been Archie's rules, as he known damn well he'd seen way more movies than Greg. The only reason he'd allowed Greg to make him watch American Booty more than once was because he _HAD_ been really horny at the time and it was a pretty hot movie, especially if you were single like him).

At knowing it was now his turn to choose the movie for Greg – Archie let out an little evil laugh inside his head '_moahahahahahah_a'

Greg just looked down at his Vans defeatedly.

"Ok! Your task this week – should you choose to accept it, is to watch the movie…"

There was a long pause; Greg could almost see the wheels turning in Archie's mind trying to find the most inappropriate or weird film he could possibly think of.

'_Please God don't let it be another subtitled movie, please!_' 

The flashback of himself sitting on his couch watching the two hours long subtitled movie Amelie was almost unbearable. Even the thought of that night made Greg's eyes feel heavy as a long yawn escaped his mouth.

"Ok I've got it. Your task should you choose to accept it…is to watch the movie Interview with the Vampire."

"Hey! No way man, there is no way in hell I'm watching a bunch of guys prance around in tights and fake wigs!"

Cocking his head a little, allowing the words just to slip out of his mouth, Archie smirked,

"Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt and a whole lot of sexual tension."

"**SOLD**"

"I was hoping you'd say that, great, you have until Friday to watch it"

"Ok fine, fine but lets get back to Donnie Darko. I mean do you think Grandma Death really is 101? Did you know the movie was shot in only 28 days? Oh and when, when, Frank says "I'm sorry" but it's not until the end you understand what he's apologising for and how much of a prick was Jim Cunningham? Oh and it was so sad when Ms Pomeroy was sacked, she didn't do anything wrong. I mean 'Cellar Door' that is beautiful, you know what I mean?"

At this point Greg was practically bouncing on the spot he had got himself so worked up and excited.

Before Archie could even think of answering Greg's constant string of questions however, Nick blurted out,

"Oh come on G, your not _still_ talking about that damn movie are you?"

Greg and Archie both turned at the same time to see the tall Texan leaning against the doorframe of the AV lab, his arms folded neatly against his tight six pack.

"For your information _NICK,_ it's a cult classic and Archie really wants to hear my views on the subject"

Greg smiled to himself; proud of the fact he'd stood up to his boyfriend on such an important matter.

Archie just sat on his swivel chair behind Greg, pleading to Nick with his eyes to help him get Greg out of the lab and to shut him up once and for all about Donnie Darko.

Nick totally understood where Archie was coming from, as just this morning Nick had to listen to Greg's endless rants and raves on the subject. Nick had tried everything to shut him up but nothing had worked, not feeding him, telling him to take a nice hot soapy bath, driving him to his favourite hair product shop way across town – nothing!

With a very subtle nod of the head to Archie, his own thoughts of that morning had provoked Nick to think fast,

"Greggo don't you have anything you should be processing at the moment?"

"Nah, finished all my analysing so I could spend more time talking to Archie"

Archie made a small whimpering noise at learning this.

"Well how about I treat you to lunch?"

"It's 11.52 p.m. – it's a bit late for lunch wouldn't you say?"

"Ok dinner or…or early breakfast"

"Nah I'm not that hungry and I'm trying to have a decent conversation with Archie here"

By this point Archie's eyes looked tearful but that could have been from looking at the same PC monitor for the past six hours.

"Ok, that's it!" Nick quickly grabbed the back of Greg's collar and spun him around ruthlessly so that both men were now facing each other.

Placing his right hand on the back of Greg's head, being careful not to be too forceful or heaven forbid mess up those perfectly formed spikes, Nick pulled Greg into a passionate but eagerly awaited kiss. As they kissed, Nick moved his tongue firmly into Greg's warm, moist mouth that had been slowly anticipating Nick's caressing tongue for what felt like hours. As the kiss grew deeper and more satisfying to both parties, their bodies moving closer together, the adrenaline pumping through them like a single heart beat. If it didn't stop soon, both men would be reaching their climax right there in the AV lab.

Nick pulled back quickly as a soft moan left Greg's lips.

"Now are you going to shut up about Donnie Darko and leave Archie alone?" Nick asked breathlessly as his warm breath hit Greg's ear and neck.

Greg could only nod – even if he'd wanted to protest his thoughts, there was no way he could, all his thoughts were now just mush swimming around in his brain. The only thing he had now were the memories of that long, hot, steamy kiss with his boyfriend and the aftershocks and tingles still pulsated through his entire body.

"Now let's leave Archie alone to do his work and I'll walk to back to DNA."

Nick said gently, rubbing Greg's upper arm a little. Greg just nodded again still unable to speak. He slowly walked out of the lab in a dazed state of mind, believing Nick was following him close behind.

"Thank you, so much"

Archie whispered quickly, afraid that if he said it too loud Greg would hear and come storming back in moaning and demanding to know why Nick was being thanked all of a sudden. Nick just shrugged off the sincere comment and thinking of the kiss said,

"Anytime man, anytime"

Nick sighed, turned slowly and leaving the room. Archie was now alone in his lab for some hard-earned peace and quiet – well as much peace as you can get in an AV lab with all the monitors and hard drives buzzing and beeping all the time. But compared to listening to Greg going on and on and on, it was paradise to Archie!

By this time, Greg who was still standing in the corridor waiting for Nick, had now gained complete feeling back in his lips, although his legs still felt a little like jelly. Luckily for him this feeling started to vanish as Nick got closer and closer to him,

"Hey Nick do you know what we're gonna do when we get home?"

"What?" Nick said with just a hint of a grin on his face – thinking his boyfriend was going to say something involving himself, Nick and a bottle of baby oil or maybe if he was feeling frisky some liquid latex.

"We're going to go home and watch Interview with the Vampire together!"

The Texan's smile started to fade but quickly returned with a full-blown grin, Nick quickly replied with,

"Whatever you say G, whatever you say"

He clearly had other ideas in mind


End file.
